


I don't dance

by Zwetschge14



Series: 100 prompts fanfic challenge [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Prompt: "Dance", annabeth is wearing the pants in the relationship, dance party at camp jupiter, percy the killjoy, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwetschge14/pseuds/Zwetschge14
Summary: Camp Jupiter is holding a dance. Percy doesn't want to go, but Annabeth does. What will it be?





	I don't dance

"They... What? No way! I'm not going", Percy burst out loud enough for everyone in their part of the training grounds to hear.

"What part of 'obligatory' are you not able to understand, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth mocked while taking another jab at Percy's now unguarded chest. He just barely managed to dodge the blow by taking a big step to the side and leaning back so far he almost lost his balance.

"But that's not fair, I shouldn't have to go. I'm not even a praetor anymore and I hardly ever was, with Jason coming back and my Greek ancestry and all. Plus, aren't Roman legionaries supposed to be, you know... fighters? Not party animals?", Percy protested.

Annabeth's attacks were getting more and more vigorous, so he had to stop talking and concentrate on not getting hit.

"Well, they are of course excellent fighters and strategists, and very dedicated, but even in ancient Rome, away from the battlefield they were still just normal people. And especially the high-ranking legionaries, the ones who were able to afford it, loved to party..." Annabeth rambled on about ancient Roman parties. About who took part, what they looked like and what the differences to modern parties were.

Her attacks got a little slower and less relentless while she was talking, but they still kept Percy on his feet. He knew he didn't have a chance of winning this argument while fighting her at the same time. In one smooth movement, he ducked under one of her attacks, let go of his sword and shield and immediately jumped back up and towards her. It was a risky move that he was trying out. One that would pretty much guarantee Annabeth's victory, should it not work the way he planned, but at least it would quickly end their battle, one way or another.

Percy's head hit Annabeth's extended sword arm, forcefully shoving it upwards and knocking the sword out of her hand. At the same time, he grabbed her other arm, knocked her over and pinned her to the ground with his whole body.

"I win."

"You're still going, though." Annabeth pushed undeterred.

"If it were just any other,  _normal_ party, I would go. But a dance? I don't dance", Percy protested.

"Ah, don't you now?" Annabeth looked like she was about to scold him. "You are such a boy! Remember Westover Hall? You were dancing there just fine."

"That was different, that was a mission..." he trailed off, realising that he had already practically lost the argument. Not that he had expected to win an argument against his girlfriend anyway. His girlfriend, who was also the smartest person in both demi-god camps and possibly even the smartest demi-god alive.

"Jason and Piper are also coming, of course. Frank, Hazel and Reyna would have to be there anyway and Leo will most likely be there too, now that he has Calypso. I've even heard rumours that Nico might stop by for a short while." Annabeth listed more and more reasons why they should go.

"Oh, shut up", Percy mumbled and pressed his lips onto hers. Partly to actually shut her up, but more because he simply loved her even more when she got excited about something. He was painfully aware that most fights had stopped and the campers were staring at them, but he ignored it as best as he could.

When he finally lifted his head to look Annabeth in the face, she started grinning.

"Is that a yes?"

"You know I can't say no to you", Percy complained jokingly while getting up and stretching out his hand in an offer to help her up. "But only one dance."

"We'll see." Annabeth smirked and jumped to her feet, completely ignoring Percy's gesture.

"We'll see." 


End file.
